


Skin and Body

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Automotive [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: M/M, Slight A/B/O dynamics, Unconventional Car Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: This story happened because I got dared to write some A/B/O with KITT and Michael.I gave it my own twist and made it work somehow, have a short excerpt instead of a lengthy summary:“What is it, pal?” Michael asked worried, not used anymore to get the silent treatment from his partner after working together for so long, and since they were so much more than team partners. “I can feel you brood, babe!” And he could. Michael was as finely tuned into KITT’s moods by now as the AI was into his. Especially since they had become an item.The hairs on Michael’s arms raised as the electric current tingled up from the steering yoke through his fingertips and along his wrists.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: Automotive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Skin and Body

**Author's Note:**

> The Magnetic Sensor Field aka MSF, has been around in my imagination since well over 30 years. It's becoming obvious how it works in the fic.
> 
> MBS is the Molecular Bonded Shell KITT is covered with. More about it here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KITT#Features
> 
> Another important detail, which tends to slip some fans mind is that Michael has, indeed, a metal plate in his head.
> 
> Oh and there's a guest pairing but they only show up in the epilogue.

**Skin and Body**

“What is it, pal?” Michael asked worried, not used anymore to get the silent treatment from his partner after working together for so long, and since they were so much more than team partners. “I can feel you brood, babe!” And he could. Michael was as finely tuned into KITT’s moods by now as the AI was into his. Especially since they had become an item.  
The hairs on Michael’s arms raised as the electric current tingled up from the steering yoke through his fingertips and along his wrists.  
  
“That girl…” KITT fell silent and the electric current got stronger.  
  
Michael rubbed the thumb of his left hand over the yoke and used his right hand to place two fingers on KITT’s voice module in an intimate gesture which belonged only to them. “She wasn’t interested in me, partner. Just my scent.”  
  
There was a beep coming from somewhere and a distressed electric current jolted up Michael’s hand and he instantly regretted his mention of scents.  
  
“That’s just it!” And if KITT’s voice didn’t sound distressed, Michael didn’t know. “There’s no way I can make them leave their hands off of you. You’ll only smell of engine fuel and wax!”  
  
“I love your scent. You smell different from other cars, electrifying.” Michael smiled up at one of KITT’s optical sensors and sucked in a deep breath with a delighted sound, then made sure to rub both his hands flat along KITT’s dashboard and the smooth fabric of his seat before rubbing them off on his own neck, evenly spreading the scent.  
Michael knew it wouldn’t help much, but it would reassure KITT, and that really was all what was needed. “I’m yours, just as much as you’re mine.”  
  
KITT made a small noise, a click and a whirr, and then spoke up, “You’re mine?”  
  
“Leave the question mark off there at the end, partner.”  
  
“You are mine!” KITT repeated with more conviction and Michael bent and placed a kiss in the middle of the steering yoke.  
  
“Yeah, that’s correct.” He needed to find a way to make KITT believe it, it felt utterly inadequate for an alpha like him to be unable to prove to his omega what he meant to him.  
  
It clicked three weeks later, one day before their anniversary and he aborted their current mission with a short call to Devon, taking the weekend off for himself and KITT, non negotiable.  
After this he left KITT for a few hours in a parking lot and came back in the evening, sliding right in behind the wheel, favoring his left arm.  
  
Obviously KITT picked up on it.  
  
“Mi, are you injured?”  
  
He shook his head, “don’t worry, it’s nothing! Let’s drive along the coast, elope for the weekend. I’ve got snacks in the bag, partner.” He also had an extra can of KITT’s and his favorite wax, and collected a favor from his friend two towns over.  
  
“Drive to JR’s Custom Cars over in Claremont! He’s gone for the weekend and dropped us the keys!”  
  
Michael chuckled as a decidedly delighted electric tingle ran up his arm, but winced a little as it reached his sore spot. “It’s nothing KITT, it’s…” Michael swallowed and bit his tongue, he wanted nothing more than to tell KITT what this was all about.  
  
“I’m grateful you didn’t forget our anniversary,” KITT sounded smug, “but will Devon not be upset if we just drop out of the case?”  
  
Michael snorted, “he won’t. I promised to get back to it, it’s nothing urgent. I do have plans and intentions for this weekend though, my darling.” And he let his hands slide both along the dashboard, making damn sure to drag them through all the extensions of the magnetic sensor field.  
KITT’s usually smooth running engine hiccuped once at the treatment and his voice had a definite scandalized ring to it. “Michael! I’m driving!”  
Michael’s only answer was a low chuckle and to lean back into the cozy seat which hugged his body just right.  
  
“KITT?”  
  
“Yes Michael?”  
  
“What would you like to do on our days off?”  
  
There where a few seconds of silence - which easily translated to some deliberate thinking in KITT’s case - then there was KITT’s pendant to a gulp and finally the AI spoke up again. “Do your plans and intentions include a very thorough wash and wax of myself?”  
  
Michael nodded, “you know me, don’t you?”  
  
“Will you be naked, Michael?” There was a low rumble and an electric current that slid up along Michael’s arm and feathered out along the metal plate in his head.  
  
Michael sighed delighted into the tingle and dropped his voice to a low tease, “I do know you too. I could rub myself all over you so you'd smell of nothing but me for days after I’m done with you, darling!” And he pressed his fingers to the voice modulator.  
  
There was a very clear shudder swinging along KITT’s voice as he spoke next. “Please do. Everyone will know that I belong to you, Michael.”  
  
Michael placed his hands back on the steering yoke and smiled. “Let me drive?”  
  
They stopped in Riverside to pick up some Chinese for Michael then stopped again atop a hillcrest where Michael ate his dinner, sat on the floor and leant back against KITT’s fender, as they watched the sun sink behind the horizon.  
Michael let out a deep sigh, finally winding down after the last few weeks where one case had chased the others tail.  
  
“Mi, get up there. My sensors are predicting a drop in temperature of 50°F. My hood is better suited to your needs if you want to enjoy the fresh air a bit longer. I’m still hot from the drive and the sun.”  
  
Michael chuckled, then pushed himself up and trailed his hand along KITT’s side and then slowly up his hood, feeling the tingle of the magnetic sensor field, well knowing what it would do to KITT. “You, babe, are always hot. No matter what.”  
  
“Flattery gets you everywhere. Now move up here!”  
  
Michael did as told, leaned back against the windshield, hands left and right splayed out while his fingers played with the sensor field, teased and coaxed until the powerful engine beneath him rumbled out a satisfied purr.  
He loved the AI, no doubt. And there was no denying that it came in a very delightful package, all black and smooth. He’d always been a little weird, only one omega before KITT had ever caught his serious interest and she’d been from his life before he was Michael Knight and he’d never felt the need to mark her permanently.  
KITT had been unexpected, but unavoidable. He thought back to the day he’d stood in front of the reprogrammed AI which had had orders to kill him, and how he had talked him back to sense by insisting that KITT was his car.  
“You are my car! Mine!” he’d said - ready to give in to his instincts and to take Deauville apart with bare hands. Then KITT had come around, “I can’t kill you Michael.” And he had known.

It had become indeniable to himself the moment Bonnie had sniffed the air around him, arched her brow and dropped a comment about him being off the market. He hadn’t given her an explanation about his changed scent.  
Michael shook the memories off and leaned to the side, tilted his head so he could rub his cheek against the edge of the windshield, making damn sure every other person in a ten mile radius would know that KITT was his and only his.  
  
“Mi,” KITT’s voice was carefully modulated to sound delighted, “as much I crave to be marked, I am not especially clean…”  
  
Michael shut him up by licking straight through a very sensitive spot of the MSF and growling, all hackles raised, “KITT…”  
  
KITT gave the favor right back, “shut up, Mi!” The magnetic jolt going through Michael had him grind his hips down and moan. He though pulled away after a moment, sat up and with a gentle slide of his hand over KITT’s hood got back behind the steering yoke. “Let’s drive!”  
  
“Do we have to? That was enjoyable.”  
  
Michael chuckled, “I’ll make it up to you, pal. Promise!”  
  
KITT’s voice was all sass, “you better!”  
  
They made the rest of the way at a lazy pace and arrived at Claremont half an hour later.  
  
“The shop is on the other side of the town, partner!” Michael noted, taking the controls back from KITT until they stopped in the parking lot of JR’s Custom Cars.  
  
“Michael?” KITT’s scanner moved fast from one side to the other, clearly signaling his excitement to his partner.  
  
“Yes, pal?” Michael had to bite down a chuckle, this was exactly the reaction he’d expected as he’d beckoned KITT into the workshop after rolling up the gate for him.  
  
“There’s soft carpet under my wheels!”  
  
Michael moved to close the gate then gently trailed his fingers along KITT’s back fender. “Do you like it, darling?” He made sure to purr the endearment low in his throat.  
  
“Oh, I do! But I’m still dirty from the road!”  
  
“Don’t you worry, babe. This thing rolls up mechanically for when I’ll give you a thorough scrub.” Michael made it a sultry promise, “and there’s another carpet for after the wash!” As an afterthought he added: “JR knows how to treat an exclusive car. And there isn’t a more exclusive car than you, KITT!”  
  
Michael let out a happy laugh as KITT wiggled in place and then rolled forward and tenderly nudged his front against Michael’s leg. “Thank you, Mi.”  
  
Michael placed both his hands on KITT’s hood, then leaned his whole upper body on it and smooched the interception of the MSF. “Anytime, darling. Would you like to go on a movie date with me tomorrow evening? There’s a drive in theater in town.” KITT beneath him sent a soft current through Michael and he shuddered. “Shall I take that as a yes?”  
  
“Please do!” KITT’s voice sounded smooth and warm and Michael smiled as he dropped his forehead to the hood, immersing himself into the magnetic sensor field and it’s soft tingles.  
  
“Mhh, feels good.” Michael sighed and pressed closer to KITT’s warm body. The molecular bonded shell always kept the warmth of the engine longer than any other material he’d ever touched and made it feel almost alive. What, or rather who, made it feel alive to Michael was the soul in the car, KITT.  
“If you keep that up, I’ll melt, darling.”  
Michael slid deeper into the warmth and the tingling caress of the magnetic waves, and slowly but surely much to his own amusement, off of the hood.  
“See?” He smiled a bit dopey as he sat on the floor, forehead leant against KITT’s main sensor, “melting.”  
  
They sat like that for a long moment, Michael almost dozing off, until KITT rolled half a foot backwards, breaking the delightful contact. “Your back will be sore if you sleep like this, Michael.” KITT’s voice was a gentle whisper, accompanied by the swishing sound of the scanner, as the red light almost lazily weaved from one side to the other.  
Michael let out a heartfelt sigh and KITT popped open his trunk, “get the cot.”  
  
These were the three magical words between them, they couldn’t often sleep like this, so they cherished it all the more when they got the opportunity. Michael used KITT’s bumper to push himself up and then the hood to get into a full stand, knees still a little weak. His hands never left KITT’s body as he walked to the trunk and pulled out the field bed. He was halfway back to the front as KITT opened the driver’s door. “Don’t forget your pillow and blanket, Michael!”  
  
Michael nodded and stepped around the door, unfolding the cot and setting it up horizontal and as close as possible to KITT’s nose as he could, then moved back to fetch his pillow and blanket. “Thank’s, babe.” He gently closed the driver’s door and then sat down on the cot, kicked his boots off and placed his jacket on the floor. With a delighted sigh, Michael laid down on his side, forehead pressed close to KITT’s sensor once more while KITT bestowed more magnetic caresses onto him, red light moving slowly from side to side.  
  
“Sleep well, Michael.”  
  
In answer Michael reached out and placed a hand straight atop the sensor and stroked gently until sleep claimed him.  
  
The next morning came with rain, accompanied by the scent of freshly brewed coffee. “KITT, darling…” Michael yawned and pawed sleepily at KITT’s bumper, “did Bonnie finally install that coffeemaker?”  
  
“Morning, Michael. No,” peppered with a slight undercurrent of fond, annoyed amusement, “JR seems to have had his coffee maker timed and set up just for you.”  
  
Michael smiled and sat up, instantly leaning back in to place his forehead against KITT’s scanner, “morning, handsome. How was your night?”  
  
“Perfect as always when you’re this close to me, love.”  
  
Michael grinned and pressed a gentle kiss atop KITT’s scanner. “So, tell me, bath for you now or later, babe?”  
  
The light of KITT’s scanner moved a little faster when he answered with utter fondness. “Coffee and breakfast for you first and foremost, Mi!”  
  
Michael nodded and got up in search of the coffee maker, following his sensitive nose.  
“Oh!” He grinned as he found a box of sweet smelling donuts on the small table with the coffeemaker, he lifted them up after he filled a cup and made his way back to KITT.  
  
“Michael.” The light of the scanner swished from side to side.  
  
“Yes KITT?”  
  
“If it’s still raining later, do we still go to the movies?”  
  
Michael looked up from his coffee and frowned, “what’s forecast saying?”  
  
“Ninety five percent rain… It’s cold and wet as usual when we’re off the clock.” There was a prominent hint of a pout in there.  
  
Michael thought about it for a moment, well aware it was his decision in the end, but on the other hand, this weekend was to proof to KITT that he was the only one for him. “You decide. We could go and see if they even let us in. Then after the movie come here and warm up with a bath. There’s a heater in here and warm water. We can turn it up before we leave.”  
  
There where a few seconds of silence before the AI replied. “We need to go get food for you too. We could just, as you like to say, wing it?”  
  
Michael laughed at the obvious tease and nodded before taking another bite of his donut.  
  
“I’d prefer to be washed and waxed tonight though. So the workshop is warmed up and you won’t catch a cold, Mi.”  
  
Michael reached out his hand and petted KITT’s fender. “Always taking such good care of me, partner. You’re the best I could wish for.”  
  
“The feeling is mutual.”  
  
The rain had stopped before the movie had started and even the sky had cleared up, so they now drove back to JR’s workshop under the stars.  
  
“Michael?”  
  
He’d pushed the lever down to roll up the carpet and watched KITT roll into the workshop slowly as the AI made sure not to roll onto the retiring carpet, now Michael tilted his head in question, “yes?”  
  
“You are staring at me.”  
  
Michael grinned. “Yes. Shall I stop?” The light of KITT’s scanner moved faster from one side to the other, but no words where coming, so he kept staring while KITT rolled all the way into the workshop and the rolling gate closed.  
“So…” Michael grinned and shucked his jacket then his boots and socks, and moved the cot to the back of the workshop before he pulled the divider which turned the front into a partly improvised car wash.  
“Pop your trunk, babe!” and he patted KITT’s trunk with obvious enjoyment, sliding his hand along the edges and his fingers into grooves.  
  
KITT’s trunk popped open. “Are you groping me? Not that I’m complaining, mind you! But…”  
  
Michael closed the trunk with a little too much enthusiasm after gripping what he needed. “It’s called foreplay, pal.”  
He could feel KITT’s sensors sliding over him while he circled back to his front and so he stuffed the extra soft chamois into the backpocket of his jeans, then began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
“KITT?”  
  
The red scanner light flashed once, indicating a grin, “yes?”  
  
Michael smirked and purred, pulling open the last button of his shirt, hands sliding to his belt, “you’re staring at me!”  
  
The AI’s voice had a teasing lilt to it as he responded, “yes, shall I stop?”  
  
Michael laughed and stopped in front of KITT pulling his belt through the loops and purred, “no, never stop.”  
  
“I won’t.” There was a needy undercurrent swinging along at KITT’s next words. “Give me more to look at?”  
  
He nodded, unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his long legs, then Michael held them up by a belt loop and pulled the chamois out and draped it over his right shoulder before throwing the jeans into a corner. “Satisfied, darling?”  
  
“Beg your pardon, there’s still clothes on your body, Michael.”  
  
He was about to reply as KITT, in his most matter of fact tone, added: “Loose everything beside the chamois, Michael.”  
  
He was pretty sure, bonded or not, his omega or not, this tone shouldn't make his boxers feel this tight - it also made him realize that he’d have to come clear about the fancy new addition to his left arm. And just like that his nerves flared up and his right hand ended up on his left forearm.  
  
“Michael,” KITT’s bumper barely nudged against his leg, “what is with your arm? It seems to put you on edge.”  
  
Michael nodded, because KITT was right. He was nervous, but then, this was KITT they’d gone through hell and back together. “I’ve got something for you. You know. But I’m not sure you’re going to like it.”  
  
KITT’s voice was soft and the scanner’s light moved slowly, “you have no reason to worry. I’ve liked all your gifts so far,” there was a teasing note at the end, “beside the fuzzy dice!” Which had been a joke gift, and even these were still in KITT’s trunk because the AI had insisted to at least keep them.  
  
Michael let out a nervous giggle and then laughed, “sorry, I’m a klutz.” He draped the chamois around his neck and let his shirt slowly slide down, of off his shoulders and turned his left arm a little so the inside of his forearm was in full view of KITT’s optical main sensor.  
  
KITT made a noise which equaled a gasp and then his scanner went wild, and Michael let out a relieved sigh. “So you like it, pal?”  
He’d hoped KITT would like it as he’d gotten the tattoo. It was a bit cheesy, but then, marking tattoos usually were. It also conveyed the message that he was a taken man in bold letters. Michael laid his left hand atop KITT’s hood and found himself suddenly splayed spread eagle on it, magnetic currents crashing through him like a tidal wave.  
All he could do was scramble for hold and moan while he mindlessly humped against the always warm molecular bonded shell. He’d never been one for messy sex, but KITT had changed that fundamentally. All Michael wanted was to drench him with his scent, his essence. Making him thoroughly his.  
  
“God… KITT!” He growled and his fingers finally found some grip and he pressed himself closer, muscles straining with the effort. Michael really desperately wanted to come. Needed to.  
  
“Michael,” KITT’s voice felt like it was straight in his head and it certainly slid straight down to his very center. “Michael, please, mark me?” The engine revving up under him and KITT’s wheels spinning in place were his breaking point and Michael spilled with a growl, made an equal mess of them both.  
He laid there, lazily moved against the hood, panting through his last aftershock, while KITT’s magnetic waves slowly ebbed away, but never left entirely.  
Michael let out a breathless laugh after a moment and stroked his hand first through the copious mess he’d made and then through one of the most sensitive points of the MSF, which promptly had KITT’s engine shudder.  
  
“You okay, KITT, darling?”  
  
The AI uttered a tapering off beep before he spoke up. “Better than okay. How about you, Mi, love?”  
  
Michael chuckled, “fine… perfect… happy you like your gift.”  
  
“I love my gift.”  
  
They lost themselves in their closeness for a long moment, then Michael slid off of KITT’s hood - not without making sure to pepper some kisses here and there - and finally got rid of his now ruined boxers, dropping them where he stood.  
  
KITT’s scanner flashed twice and then first notes of “Total eclipse of the heart” came over his speakers. Michael laughed disbelievingly, “what’s that, babe?”  
  
“A compromise?”  
  
Michael grinned, “between our music tastes?”  
  
KITT’s scanner swished once from right to left and his headlights opened, only to slowly shut again.  
  
Michael grinned and winked back while he grabbed the hose. “I like it! Ready?”  
  
“For you always, Michael.”  
  
He smiled at KITT while he rinsed him down, making sure the water jet was soft and warm, then switched to using his hands to rub the soap on. “That good, pal?” Michael teased while spreading the suds on KITT’s roof.  
  
“Tingles.”  
  
Michael frowned, “tingles good or bad, darling?”  
  
KITT made a noise close to a purr, “tingles very good.”  
  
He chuckled and leaned his chest against KITT’s side while he soaped up the door. “Must be good when you lose your ability to form proper sentences.”  
  
While Michael slowly spread the soap over the windshield down to the bumper, just as he reached KITT’s scanner, the whole thing lit up at once and Michael ended up on his ass with the magnetic backlash. “What…?!”  
  
“Sorry Michael. I just…” KITT interrupted himself, then continued. “There’s just one thing... I distaste about baths.”  
  
Michael tilted his head curiously, “what is it, darling?”  
  
KITT’s voice sounded almost small as he answered, “losing your scent.”  
  
Michael dropped his head forward right against the scanner, not caring for soap suds and water getting into his eyes and muttered, “I’m so sorry, KITT. I hate it myself.”  
  
It wasn’t very uncommon for alphas to scent-mark things which belonged to them, but coming all over them? Not so much. If he’d let his very essence on KITT it would transform the AI into a rolling billboard, screaming out loud that a very potent alpha just had come to town. Michael sighed - they both wouldn’t get a single quiet moment.  
It would be different with a human omega who just would be seen as spoken for, in a serious relationship and just about had the night of their life.  
But like this? They simply couldn’t.  
He sighed again and carefully cleaned out some sand from the corners of the scanner bar. “I gonna rub myself all over you once you’re dry again, will make you smell like me for days, love.”  
  
The scanner’s light slowly moved from side to side as KITT replied: “that will make you smell of our wax.”  
  
“Of course it will. And,” they had picked the all natural wax especially for this reason, “it will linger longer than one shower.” Michael trailed his fingers along the scanner, followed the moving light from one side to the other then leaned in and kissed it before he pushed himself back to his legs. “Let’s rinse off and get dry, babe.”  
  
“You’ll be waxing all night, Michael…”  
  
Michael grinned, “and I’m looking forward to it. It’s nice and warm in here. The light is perfect thanks to JR’s love for cars, and you’re back on the fluffy carpet which will be nice to kneel on when I wax your lower parts. So lay back and enjoy, babe!”  
  
“If you say so Michael! But I’d rather stay on my wheels!” KITT joked and opened his window to offer: “Your turn to choose the music!”  
  
Michael shrugged, “I’m in my boxers, ready to put my hands all over your gorgeous body, babe. How about our mixtape?”  
  
There wasn’t a spoken answer, but the catchy song which KITT played made Michael instantly smile.  
“So, where shall I start? Front, back, roof?” Michael scooped a blob of wax out and warmed it up a little then pressed his hands to KITT’s roof. “I think I’m going to start up here…” and he slid his hands along the center, smoothed the wax on, soft from the combined warmth of the MBS and his hands. Their warmth.  
Michael had just gotten into the zone of waxing and sliding his hands all over the smooth surface as KITT spoke up again. “This feels nice, especially with the new bracelet, it’s not as prominent as your thick skull,” Michael chuckled at KITT’s teasing, “but your strokes feel much more intense than before. I can feel them tingle all the way into my CPU.”  
  
Michael pressed his front to KITT’s passenger side and playfully moaned, “oh yes, talk dirty to me, babe!”  
  
There was a speechless moment and then KITT spoke up. “Michael,” voice pitched low, “shut up and wax me harder.”  
  
Michael blinked, stopped to rub wax on for a moment and then huffed out a short laugh.  
“Ain’t you a tease?” And he put his hands back to work.  
Once he’d spread out the last of the wax on the trunk he stepped back around to KITT’s front, while he absentmindedly rubbed his hands clean on his chest, “call me in ten? Only going to set up the…”  
  
He got interrupted by a flash of the scanner and KITT’s voice. “Now, who’s the tease here, Mi?”  
  
Michael looked down at his hands on his chest and smiled softly. “Sorry!”  
  
There would be no touching happen for as long the wax needed to cure and they both knew it.  
They had done that once, only to end up with a streaked finish and no time to fix it as Bonnie had wanted to add something or another (an update on the medical scanner). Bonnie had not only scolded Michael, but also tried to wax KITT. With the end result that the AI had gone into reverse and taken out from under her at a surprising speed, while Michael had growled so loud and threatening, they’d both been surprised she hadn’t asked any inconvenient questions after KITT slowly had rolled back into the garage, Michael firmly planted in front of him, protective alpha to boot.  
Needless to say Bonnie hadn’t touched KITT at all that day. Instead Michael had taken him out for a ride and a fresh waxing.  
  
“Michael?”  
  
KITT’s voice pulled him out of his memories and Michael gave him a soft smile. “Sorry, I just remembered that disastrous waxing job…”  
  
If KITT would be able to cringe Michael was sure he would have, so the AI just made a noise equaling the motion. “Good God, she wanted to put her hands all over me! I can live with her fumbling around to make this body better suited to protect you, but her giving me a wax? Not happening.”  
  
Michael could only whole heartedly agree. Alone the thought of someone else touching KITT in all the places he touched him raised his hackles and he couldn’t stop the low, possessive growl escaping him if he’d wanted to.  
  
“Exactly,” was KITT’s dry comment to the growl and Michael smiled warmly.  
  
“Kitt, darling, give me five minutes! I’ll get the coffee maker running, then I’ll be back to put my hands all over you.”  
  
“Can barely wait.” KITT replied with obvious excitement. “Can you use the blue towel?”  
  
Michael looked over his shoulder at KITT while he poured water into the coffee maker, “of course we can use the blue one!”  
  
Michael looked over his work and licked his lips, he’d turned up the light again to inspect his waxing job - and to get a better look at KITT. “Gorgeous. Feels good?”  
  
KITT’s voice was pitched low as he replied, “feels as good as you look.”  
  
Michael looked at his own reflection in KITT’s sleek surface. His curls were still a wet mess, chest hair plastered to his skin by a mix of sweat and car wax and his ratty old boxers sported not only tear but also a wet spot, not doing much to hide his excitement. He looked a mess and he said so.  
  
“My favorite sort of mess,” KITT spoke up, his voice a soft caress, “really, one of the only sorts of messes I tolerate.”  
  
Michael sighed relieved and placed his hands back atop KITT’s hood, smoothed them along the low curve and shivered lightly as the soft magnetic waves slid up along his arms, burned slightly over his new tattoo. “Terrific… What’s your favorite sort of mess?" He leaned in, lowered his forehead against the hood and dove straight into the MSF.  
  
“You marking me.”  
  
KITT’s words were accompanied by a vibrating impulse from the MSF and Michael pressed closer with a low moan - until he realized what he was about to do. “KITT, love, I just cleaned you. The most you get is a show.” He added with a devious smirk, “after I’ve rubbed my hands all over you.”  
There ran a current through the magnetic sensor field and through Michael’s head.  
  
“I think,” KITT all but shivered the words out then fell silent because Michael was rubbing his cheek against the edge of the windshield.  
  
“Yes,” Michael breathed while his hands - one with the comlink and the other with the new bracelet - slid along the edges of the hood, “what do you think, babe?”  
  
KITT’s voice was a low stutter as he replied, “I… think, I like this compromise, Mi.”  
  
“That’s good, because I think I’d like you to watch…” Michael slid over KITT’s hood to the other side, then licked a long stripe up along this edge of the windshield.  
  
“Michael! That’s… “  
  
There were a few clicking noises instead of more words and Michael was about to ask if he should stop, but he got interrupted by a hard magnetic impulse before he could even open his mouth and with a groan pressed closer to the warm MBS.  
  
“It’s driving me crazy. Had to lock my wheels.” KITT’s voice wavered along with the light of his scanner. “Please, don’t stop now, Michael. Put your scent back in place.”  
  
Michael pressed his face against KITT’s window frame beside the open passenger side window and sucked in a deep breath of car wax, freshly cleaned fabric seat covers and the ever present tinge of electricity. “You say the sexiest things today, babe.”  
He felt the constant thrum of energy rolling off of KITT spike for a blink and he pressed closer, molded his lower body against the door and echoed it with a hungry growl.  
Michael could see the red bars of the voice module flash and smirked, “yes, darling?”  
  
KITT only made an unarticulated noise, all bars flaring up at the same time and then blinking out slowly. Michael leaned in through the open window and reached over - which brought him into a slightly awkward position but allowed him to thrust a little against the door - to press his fingers to the module. “Now, babe, where and how would you like your show?”  
  
KITT’s voice module flared to life again, his voice lower and with a barely there shiver. “You’ve not made it yet all around.”  
  
That was true, but then again, “I don’t think I’m able to make it all around you without having to clean you up again,” he moved back out of the window and added, “or at least I will have to hose you down.”  
  
There was a beat of silence then KITT deadpanned, “that’s what she said.”  
  
Michael huffed out a laugh and trailed a hand through a sensitive MSF spot and then nudged his forehead there, coaxing a noise from KITT which was bordering on desperate, while he himself shivered. “So, you going to tell me where…”  
  
“Either sitting on my hood, aiming that “hose” away from me, or on the cot right in front of my scanner.” KITT sounded debauched and Michael sometimes wondered where he’d learned that tone of voice. “If you shoot straight,“ that really should not have sounded so damn sexy, “you’ll just have to scrub my scanner down, Michael.”  
  
He swallowed his moan down, “did you just suggest what I think you did?”  
  
“If you concluded that I just suggested you come all over my proverbial face…” KITT’s voice all but broke as Michael moved and slid his hand along the fender to the front and then crouched down so he could press his forehead to the scanner.  
  
“I think,” Michael got back to his feet and shoved his boxers down and off, then used his foot to pull the cot over and sat down, “second option it is.”  
  
Michael struggled to get some air back into his lungs, he was dimly aware that he’d made a much bigger mess of KITT than he’d expected. Which he blamed entirely on KITT himself. What with the AI’s sudden order of: “Come on, Michael, give me all you’ve got!”  
  
“Michael, it drips.”  
  
He blinked away his after orgasm bleariness and looked at KITT. Right, it dripped, was about to drip on the carpet. Michael flung the blue polish towel under KITT’s bumper and watched it drip. “I’ll clean you up in a minute, darling. You kinda blew my mind!”  
  
KITT sounded decidedly smug as he spoke up again, “take your time, love! I enjoy to be drenched in your scent!”  
  
Michael needed a moment to process the statement, then lifted his head to frown at KITT. “You… you... “ he grinned proudly, “you played me, darling!”  
  
“All is fair in love and war.” Yes, KITT sounded even more smug. “Then, again, you really just will have to clean the scanner… and the bumper. It’s still dripping. But there’s no hurry, the longer you wait, the more it sticks.”  
  
Michael laughed lightly and teased, “wiseguy!” He though pushed himself up to sit and reached for another towel.  
He hummed lightly while he cleaned them both up, pressed a kiss to the scanner once he was done and then leaned his forehead against it, while KITT sent gentle magnetic waves through him.  
  
“Michael, it’s almost morning and you’re tired, go to sleep.”  
  
Michael woke up with a start and bright sunlight in his eyes, he instinctively reached out to pet KITT’s bumper. “Morning, gorgeous!”  
  
“Good morning sleepyhead. I jammed the coffeemaker earlier and restarted it once you showed signs of waking up. There should be freshly brewed coffee in a moment.”  
  
Michael smiled and moved so he could touch is forehead to KITT’s scanner and murmured, suffused by the waves of the MSF, “always taking the best of care of me, my darling.” He could feel the waves shiver slowly along his skull in answer and let out a content sigh.  
  
“Michael,” KITT spoke up a bit reluctant and Michael perked up.  
  
“Yes, pal, what can I do for you?”  
  
KITT’s voice sagged a little, “it’s ridiculous, but I find myself craving a spot similar to this here, for us to have between missions…” he trailed off, only the light of his scanner swishing back and forth.  
  
“Yeah, I feel you. It’s nice not to have to pretend. We could rent that empty warehouse we saw last week. Some dusting, bit of paint, a few amenities… and if I can get JR to come and build some of his gadgets in, we’re ready to settle down.”  
It would be amazing to have a spot only for them. Michael had tried to stay close to KITT and sleep in the foundation’s garage, but no matter if he’d slept in KITT or on the couch there - once even on the floor - Bonnie or Devon had shaken him awake and sent him to his rooms. The semi was about the only place where he managed to sleep in the same room as KITT when they had to be “home” between missions. But no one could complain if Michael moved out of his rooms at FLAG headquarters.  
Of course KITT would have to go to charge at the workshop. Well, unless they could sweet talk Bonnie into giving them a rig to charge KITT at home. Micheal sighed internally, not a thing he could ask her for without getting weird questions.  
  
“Michael?” KITT asked carefully. “Your heart rate surged and you look worried. I apologize if I…”  
  
Michael looked back up and interrupted KITT with a shake of his head. “You’re good, love.” He placed his left hand atop the car’s hood. “When we drive back, we stop there and call. I feel like moving. What do you say?”  
  
There was a stunned silence for a moment, then KITT’s scanner flashed twice. “I say, you may even put all your boxes into me!”  
  
Michael chuckled. “Even my dirty laundry?”  
  
KITT’s voice was a little too amused as he replied, “especially your dirty laundry, darling.”  
  
Michael laughed and they stared at each other in a moment of content silence only broken by the noise of brewing coffee.  
  
“We could call now. I have the number, Michael.”  
  
Michael, by now more than a little awake grinned. “Let me have that promised coffee first and I will right after!”  
  
The call had ended with an appointment for Michael - and therefore KITT too - with the owner of the warehouse, and an option to buy it on the table.  
  
Driving back to where they left off had been uneventful and the case had been solved just as quick, even though Michael had to go on a dinner with yet another woman to gain intel.

“... and watch the foundation yet again not covering the expenses, partner!”  
  
KITT made an agreeing sound and unobtrusively corrected their course as Michael made an unconscious jerk in his upset mood.  
  
Michael arched a brow with a low chuckle, “thanks pal.” Then he continued his rant. “Devon never wants to pay for these dinners, insisting that I have fun…”  
  
“You do have fun…”  
  
“Yes, right up to the moment they want more than a hug.To be perfectly honest, even hugging them feels off.” Michael sucked in a deep breath, hands clutched tightly around the steering yoke and admitted with a slightly shaky voice, “and I am so sorry for all the kisses - as reluctant these might’ve been - I gave out while we tried to figure out the growing attraction between us, love.”  
  
The electrical current prickled through his fingertips in a soothing caress and up Michael’s arms as KITT replied, “you’re forgiven, you have not kissed anyone of your own accord and it’s not that anyone can have you now. You got us a bonding tattoo, Mi.”  
  
Michael let out a deep and weary sigh, “find a parking spot, I need to be close to you for tonight, the report can wait.”  
  
“You won’t be able to sleep outside all night, it’ll get too cold.” KITT nonetheless found them a parking spot between a few trees, sheltered away from the highway, put on some of Michael’s favorite music and opened the door unbidden. “I’ll wake you when you get too cold, but as long as my engine’s running you should be good for a while. Take the cover.”  
  
Michael nodded tiredly and almost flung himself atop KITT’s hood, cover around his shoulders like a cape and rolled himself up as small he could on his side, back against the windshield, knees tucked up against his chest and let out a relieved sigh as the magnetic waves instantly seemed to embrace him.  
He was lulled to sleep in less than a few minutes by the combined feeling and noise of KITT’s purring engine, and the soft tingling of the MSF.  
KITT coaxed him up about an hour later and Michael barely woke while he slumped into the reclined driver’s seat and KITT’s comfortable warmth.  
  
Michael woke up again to KITT driving along the highway and sat up with a yawn. “Oof, sorry darling, I slept like a log. How late is it?”  
  
“Morning, Mi,” there was a warm tenderness swinging along KITT’s voice and Michael involuntary smiled just as tenderly back while he tried to rearrange his bed head into something presentable.  
  
“It’s seven AM,” KITT answered, “just enough time to stop for a small breakfast, make it to the head quarter to give our report and then…” there was half a second pause, which only Michael would register, “...to meet up with the owner of the warehouse.”  
Michael nodded and was about to reply just as KITT pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. “Coffee time for you, I will call Devon that we’re on the way to the foundation.”  
  
Michael nodded, got out and trailed his right hand all the way form KITT’s roof to his nose, no one would mind it, but it was nice to keep some contact for a moment longer.  
He only realized once he had his coffee and and a stack of pancakes that KITT had not said “on the way home”.  
  
“Got any luck?” KITT asked as soon Michael slid into the driver’s seat after giving his report to Devon, inquiring about the usual try to get to add the dinner for intel to the expenses.  
  
Michael shook his head. “Nope, didn’t expect it though. He never gives in to the demand. But,” and here Michael rubbed his thumbs over the yoke, “we’ve got a few days off. Let’s go see if we can buy that warehouse, pal.” And Michael shifted KITT into reverse.  
“A few days off? Me too, or do I have to spend them in the workshop to get some new adjustment?”  
KITT sounded vaguely hopeful and a bit lost, so Micheal pressed his fingers to the voice box as he answered.  
  
“I do need my car to go to the drive in theater, don’t I, darling?”  
  
“You told them that?”  
  
Michael nodded, “they think I got a hot date…” he grinned, “they’re not wrong there.”  
  
They stopped in front of the warehouse a moment later and Michael spent the next five minutes to sweet talk the owner into letting him drive in with KITT to see if everything would fit as they - he and his mate - had imagined as they planned to park the car inside.  
  
Once the erstwhile owner had left, Michael and KITT just sat there in the dusty warehouse, Michael on the floor, forehead against KITT’s scanner, hand slowly petting whatever of KITT he could reach.  
  
“Needs some work, but it’s perfectly fine for the two of us, KITT my love.”  
  
KITT’s answer was a soft magnetic wave and a carefully posed question. “Is this our version of nesting, Mi, darling?”  
  
Michael couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling up if he’d wanted to. “Wise guy…” he finally coughed out, “you’re the best and my one.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**EPILOGUE**

**or ** **  
** **“how they got a charging rig and all expenses paid”**

  
Devon Miles stood at the window and watched Micheal jog rounds around KITT’s test track, the black trans am on his heels and blasting Eye of the Tiger.  
He saw how Michael turned around and spread out his arms, clearly trying to explain something to KITT, and then did a double take because KITT flung his doors open in an imitation of Michael’s gesture and opened and closed his front lights as if winking, only for Michael to have turn back around and break into a sprint, the car at his side now.  
Devon looked back down at the papers he held - and signed them, officially giving his agreement to the pair’s requested move Michael had submitted about a month ago.  
As he looked back up and out at the test track again Michael had somehow ended up atop KITT’s hood laughing and using his nowadays ever present hoodie to rub some sweat from his arms and then to clean a spot from KITT’s hood before pulling it back on, hiding the spot of color on his arm again. Devon had seen the tattoo for the first time a week ago as he’d pulled the wet and injured Michael out of a clearly distressed KITT. He’d made sure it was hidden the moment the paramedics had arrived and stayed that way. Devon would not ever forget the look Michael had given him as he passed the agent the comlink back and ordered him to call his partner with an emphasis that made it very obvious he not only knew, but also was in their corner.  
And seeing he had already signed the move, Devon thought with a smile, he might just as well sign off the new expenses regulation, which now included dinners for intel.  
After all, he himself knew how it was to have an unconventional bond-mate.  
  
  
  
A few days later Bonny stooped over Devon’s shoulder,more concerned with inhaling his scent as deep she could than what she was actually here for, for a moment utterly distracted.  
“Bonny?” Devon asked while leaning back, butting his head affectionately under her chin. “Are you listening?”  
She chuckled and shook her head. “No.”  
Devon chuckled. “I asked what you actually came to tell me. You just dropped these forms on my desk and then proceeded to distract me.”  
With a laugh Bonny slid onto his desk, placed her feet left and right on the armrests of his chair and reached to hold out the forms to him. “These are for a new charging rig for KITT. You need to sign it off, it will cost the foundation some money. But I guess we owe them.”  
  
“We owe them?” Devon tilted his head curiously, not bothered at all at her sitting on his desk.  
  
“Yeah,” Bonny Barstow nods. “They kept mum about us, didn’t they?” She shrugged, “but then, we keep mum about them too, don’t we?”  
  
Devon arches a brow, but then nod and takes the papers. “Since when do you know about them?”  
  
Bonny shrugged. “I tried to give KITT a wax sometime last year and he backed almost through the garage door. Michael went all protective alpha on me. If not for KITT rolling back into the garage and basically snuggling his bumper against Michael’s legs, I’m pretty sure he’d lost it that day.”  
  
Devon nodded. “They’re protective of each other. Michael got a bonding tattoo…”  
  
“Oh, that’s why you where so nervous as he got all wet!”  
  
“Yes.” Devon nodded and signed the forms, then continued. “But you’re right, we do owe them. They both keep backing us up when anyone asks why we’re constantly stuck together.”  
  
They both knew a bit about unconventional partners. Two alphas didn’t tend to bond usually. But, it just had happened and they were more than loath to work against nature. So here they were.  
  
****

**END **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
